the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Wilhelm 7. (Kejser af Imperiet)
Kejser Wilhelm 7. den Vise regerede i ni år fra 149 til 158 5E som kejser af Imperiet og var den første kejser af huset Laurentius i nyere tid. Inden det havde han i 39 år været konge af Palatinatet. Han kom til magten som 64-årig da den marienburgske uafhængighedskrise var på sit højdepunkt og borgerkrig syntes imminent. Det meste af hans regeringstid gik med uophørligt at genopbygge de nedbrudte imperielle institutioner samt at forhindre stridigheder mellem kurfyrsterne. Wilhelm huskes som en høflig, betænksom og veltalende ældre herre berømt for sin visdom og store viden. Kejser af Sigmars Imperium Kejservalget 149 5E Kejser Dietrich 3. havde i foråret 149 5E tildelt Republikken af de Forenede Westerlande uafhængighed af Imperiet til gengæld for en enorm bestikkelsessum. Skandalen om, at et helt kejserligt kurfyrstendømme løsrev sig fra Imperiet med kejserlig meddelagtighed, var så chokerende, at de resterende kurfyrster forlangte Dietrichs tilstedeværelse ved en ekstraordinær rigsdag i Altdorf, hvor han kunne svare på anklagerne imod ham. Kejseren besluttede sig for ikke at møde op og flygtede i stedet fra byen. De rasende kurfyrster valgte som konsekvens heraf enstemmigt at afsætte Dieter som kejser af Imperiet. Der blev udstedt et officielt afsættelsesdekret, der blev underskrevet og stemplet af alle kurfyrster (med undtagelse af Dietrich) og omgående sendt ud til alle fyrstendømmer og bystater i det ganske rige. Kurfyrsternes bemærkelsesværdige enstemmighed ændrede sig dog hurtigt til det mere sædvanlige fjendtlige sindelag, idet spørgsmålet om den faktiske tronfølge skulle besvares. De primære kandidater var - foruden kong Wilhelm - Friedrich 3. von Untermensch, storhertug af Franken og Sigismund 8. von Wittelsbach, konge af Bacchien. Resultatet kunne ikke have været mere tæt med kun én enkelt stemme der adskilte Wilhelm fra sine rivaler: Stemmer for Wilhelm af Palatinatet (6) * Wilhelm 13. Laurentius, Konge af Palatinatet * Wilhelm 13. Laurentius, Storfyrste af Altdorf * Stanislav 10. von Bernov, konge af Bøhmen * Petra 2. Askanius, ærkehertuginde af Schwaben * Heron 10., Storteogenist * Acanthus 4., Ærkeprimark af Nuln Stemmer for Friedrich af Franken (5) * Friedrich 5. von Untermensch, storhertug af Franken * Heinrich 6. von Kreuzgart, storhertug af Stark * Ulrich 12. von Bildhofen, storhertug af Middenland * Ulrich 12. von Bildhofen, storfyrste af Middenheim * Ar-Ulric Stemmer for Sigismund af Bacchien (4) * Sigismund 8. von Wittelsbach, konge af Bacchien * Otto 6. von Stauffenberg, storfyrste af Calidien * Esmenet 2., Sirassas, storhertug af Zeüm * Arcadia 3., Ærkeprimark af Heidelberg Fire kurfyrstelige stemmer var imidlertid ikke blevet afgivet: de to stemmer (Nuln og Aurelien) tilhørte fortsat Dietrich 3., der af åbenlyse grunde ikke deltog i afstemningen, Westerlandets stemme blev af tilsvarende åbenlyse årsager heller ikke afgivet og Mootlands ældste, Guidobald Shieldheart, var for travlt optaget med at forberede kroningsbanketten. Man bør ikke forglemme at det, der lå kurfyrsterne mest fremtrædende på sinde, var det problem, der i første omgang havde fremprovokeret valget af en ny kejser: Westerlandenes løsrivelse. Historikere mener, at kurfyrsternes valg blev bestemt af deres syn på, hvordan problemet bedst lod sig håndtere, hvor de forskellige kandidater repræsenterede alternative strategier. Alle tre kandidater havde udmærket sig i de gales krig, men på forskellige måder: Storhertugen af Franken havde modigt (ifølge hans kritikere: overmodigt) angrebet goblinoiderne direkte og opnået flere glorværdige sejre i åben kamp mod Ubar Durgash’ underordnede krigsherrer, mest bemærkelsesværdigt Ramouk Urag af den Sorte Hånds folk. Selv i nederlag havde han trukket sig tilbage i god orden til Talabheim, hvor han modstod alle efterfølgende angreb. Den langt mere varsomme Wilhelm havde altid omhyggeligt (ifølge hans kritikere: kujonagtigt) undgået åben kamp, isoleret og neutraliseret fjendens styrker. Han stod dermed ubesejret med mange mindre sejre. Hans ødelæggelse eller tunge befæstelse af broerne over Reichfloden havde videre flyttet de primære goblinoide styrker væk fra Palatinatet. Kongen af Bacchien havde efterlevet en strategi, der lå et sted mellem de to rivaler. Valget af Wilhelm afspejlede således et ønske om en grundig mere varsom tilgang, der ville have blik for både de militære, økonomiske og diplomatiske relationer og ikke ende med at slagte gåsen med de gyldne æg. At Imperiet økonomisk også var ved at komme på fode efter krigen spillede også en betydelig rolle. Kejserens skulle selv finansiere underskud ift. det fastlagte budget førend han hævede skatterne eller introducerede nye. Da Palatinatets økonomiske forfatning var betydeligt bedre end resten af Imperiets reducerede valget af Wilhelm sandsynligheden for øget beskatning af de andre fyrstendømmer. For at undgå usikkerhed omkring Dietrich 3.’s status blev Wilhelm selvsamme dag kejserkronet i Altdorf af storteogenisten. Magtkonsolidering Den nyvalgte kejsers første ordrer var at sende besked om sin tronbestigelse til alle rigets fyrster såvel som en hidkaldelse af Dietrich om at vise sig for det kejserlige hof inden for en måned. Endvidere blev spejdere og spioner sendt ud for at lokalisere den tidligere kejser samtidig med at forstærkninger blev udsendt til strategisk vigtige grænseområder i tilfælde af, at naborigerne ville søge at afprøve den nye kejsers beslutsomhed. Kejseren var bevidst om sin prekære position: de juridiske omstændigheder omkring Dietrich 3.’s afsættelse var tvivlsomme, hans eget flertal i blandt kurfyrsterne var vakkelvornt med magtfulde rivaler, spændingerne mellem rigets fyrster var voldsomme, rigets institutioner var nedslidte og Dietrich (der fortsat havde et legitimt krav som kejserlig tronprætendent) var fortsat sporløst forsvundet. Wilhelm vidste at han intet andet valg havde end at forsøge at genvinde det tabte Westerland inden længe. Den første westerlandske generobringskrig Hovedartikel: Den første westerlandske generobringskrig Tingene eskalerede hurtigere end kejser Wilhelm måtte have ønsket, da westerlandske styrker under statholder Geerloff van Coeverden indtog det palatinske hertugdømme Oldenburg og dens tungt befæstede hovedstad. Hertugdømmet havde i årevis været omstridt territorium mellem Westerland og Palatinatet og dens status i aftalen mellem Dietrich 3. og de westerlandske direktorer var uklar. Byens borgere var dog mestendels westerlændere og dens borgerskab sympatiserede med republikken til en grad hvor de beredvilligt arresterede byens kommandant og åbnede portene. Kejseren sammenkaldte straks de styrker han havde til rådighed og marcherede i slutningen af Aurelius langs Reichfloden mod Oldenburg, der lå imellem Imperiet og det egentlige Westerland. Den kejserlige hær var langt fra i optimal stand: den korte mobiliseringstid og ødelæggelserne efter de Gales Krig betød at kun 20.000 mand primært fra Palatinatet, Liechtenstein, Altmark og Middenland kunne mønstres inden for den påkrævede tid. Samtidigt var mange af kejserens bedste styrker sat til at beskytte strategisk vigtige steder mod udenlandsk aggression og opportunisme. Stilstand ved Weserfloden De kejserlige styrker nåede i slutningen af Aurelius Oldenburg og floden Weser, der blokerede passagen til det westerlandske kerneland. Han beordrede en belejring af Oldenburg og iværksatte at resten af hæren bevægede sig sydover for på den måde at få adgang til de velhavende westerlandske købstæder som Schoonhoven, Alkmaar, Eindhoven, Utrecht og navnlig Marienburg. Den videre fremfærd blev imidlertid bremset af dels det tungt befæstede westerlandske citadel Namur, dels en hær sammensat af regulære westerlandske soldater, bonde- og borgermilitser under ledelse af general Beatrix Hendricksz, der forhindrede overgang over Weserfloden. Den kejserlige hær delte sig i tre og beredte sig på en række længerevarende belejringer og manøvrer. Untermensch-manøvren Som udtryk for sin gode vilje havde kejser Wilhelm givet kommandoen af den palatinske flåde til sin rival ved kejservalget, storhertug Friedrich 5. von Untermensch af Franken. Hans ordrer var at overvåge og rapportere fjendtlige bevægelser på og langs Reichfloden - især forstærkninger fra Marienburg - samt om muligt at gå i land og angribe fjendens linjer bagfra. Storhertug Friedrichs hverv blev indledningsvist mødt med hans tydelige utilfredshed. Efter at have patruljeret Reichfloden i halvanden måneds tid faldt det ham imidlertid ind at denne position kunne bruges til hans fordel og han udtænkte en udspekuleret og dristig plan for at infiltrere Marienburg - republikkens absolutte centrum. Han bad dog ikke kejseren om tilladelse og gjorde ham sågar ikke bekendt med planen. Forklædt som en middenlandsk handelsflåde med våben til de westerlandske soldater lykkedes det en gruppe af hans skibe at få adgang til Marienburg. Byens porte var for svært bevogtet for hans lille følge af elitesoldater, men det viste sig at fæstningen på Rijkers Ø var kritisk underbemandet, da Marienburg ikke frygtede angreb fra det Hvide Hav og i stedet ønskede at forstærke byen selv. Hvis blot storhertugen kunne erobre fæstningen ville han kunne få et kvælertag om den oprørske republiks hovedstad. Først da sendte han bud om sine planer til kejseren med en opfordring om at marchere mod Marienburg snarest muligt. I nattens mulm og mørke gik han i land på Rijkers Ø og beredte sig på at angribe ved daggry. Imod alle odds viste angrebet sig succesfuld og storhertugen opnåede kontrol over Marienburgs befæstede ø. Direktoratet indså imidlertid hurtigt truslen og reagerede ihærdigt og øjeblikkeligt ved at organisere et angreb på øen med alle ledige soldater. De veltrænede kejserlige styrker var i stand til at modstå de første par angreb, men det var tydeligt at det uden forstærkninger var et spørgsmål om tid inden de måtte kapitulere. Kejser Wilhelms dilemma Forstærkningerne så imidlertid ikke ud til at dukke op med det samme. Hovedparten af de kejserlige styrker sad fast ved Oldenburg og Weserfloden. Ganske vist havde prins Wilhelm den Smukke besejret en westerlandsk hær i slaget ved klostret i Heiligerlee og sikret overgang over floden, men Oldenburg og Namur holdt fortsat stand. Uden et klart billede af fjenderne mellem ham og Marienburg (som storhertug Friedrich ikke havde indsamlet for i stedet at gennemføre sin plan) var kejser Wilhelm uvillig til at efterlade to betydelige fjendtlige kontingenter i sin ryg. Samtidigt var den ellers rolige og belevne kejser rasende over storhertugens skamløse tilsidesættelse af sine ordrer og tonen i Friedrichs besked. Usikre om størrelsen på de kejserlige styrker sendte westerlænderne forhandlere til kejseren. Efteråret var på vej, der gik rygter om at ex-kejser Dietrich konspirerede om at vende tilbage og det var tydeligt at det ikke ville være muligt at komme storhertug Friedrich til udsætning. I lyset af disse omstændigheder frygtede Wilhelm at han ville ende med tomme hænder og accepterede en våbenhvile, hvor begge hære trak sig tilbage fra hinandens territorium og Oldenburg vendte tilbage i kejserlige hænder. Idet de westerlandske repræsentanter havde knælet for ham, hævede Wilhelm at republikken havde hyldet ham som deres som deres retmæssige lensherre, hvilket tillod ham at vende tilbage til Altdorf som sejrherre. Det siger sig selv at westerlænderne var af en anden opfattelse. Det samme var storhertug Friedrich. Krigen havde ikke afklaret spørgsmålet om republikkens status, kun etableret en våbenstilstand. Striden fortsatte tre år senere i den anden westerlandske generobringskrig. Den fredericianske fejde Den kejserlige rigsdag (Niveus 149 5E) Den første westerlandske generobringskrig havde varet i ca. tre måneder og den kejserlige hidkaldelse af Dietrich 3. var ikke blevet besvaret. Nuln og Aurelien havde rapporteret at Dietrich havde søgt tilflugt der, men at han var blevet afvist. Siden da havde der ikke været nogen lyd fra den detroniserede kejser. Ved sin tilbagevenden til Altdorf indkaldte Wilhelm derfor til kejserlige rigsdag for at stille Dietrich for retten in absentia for ulydighed og manglende overholdelse af de kejserlige regler. Retssagen fik imidlertid ikke en ligefrem gnidningsløs begyndelse. Siden kampagnen havde relationerne mellem kejser Wilhelm og storhertug Friedrich været decideret iskolde, men nu eksploderede sidstnævntes simrende fortørnelse som en vulkan. Da anklageskriftet mod Dietrich blev læst op, rejste storhertugen sig fra sit sæde og begyndte at slynge vrede beskyldninger mod kejseren: hvis Dieter skulle på anklagebænken, så skulle Wilhelm det så sandelig også! Dieter havde forrådt Imperiet ud af grådighed, mens Wilhelm havde gjort det ud af småligt nag. Hvis blot han, Friedrich, havde modtaget forstærkninger, havde han kunnet have erobret Marienburg. Men den misundelige Wilhelm havde med fuldt overlæg undladt at komme ham til hjælp. En opførsel der var en kejser upassende og uværdig. Vredesudbruddet blev mødt med en lamslået stilhed. Men da svarede Wilhelm bleg men roligt: Friedrich havde nægtet at adlyde klare og direkte ordrer og derigennem sat hele missionen på spil. Endvidere havde han ikke informeret resten af hæren om sine ændrede planer i tide, hvorved de kejserlige styrker var ude af stand til at yde nogen meningsfuld støtte. Oldenburg stod stadig. Ja, de kunne være marcheret mod Marienburg med en fjendtlig hær i ryggen, men hvad så derefter? Uden noget belejringsudstyr, hvordan skulle presset på Rijkers Ø så være lettet? Det værste af det hele var, at Friedrichs plan faktisk var ganske snedig og kunne med de rigtige forberedelser være lykkedes, men storhertugens overilede handlinger havde gjort westerlænderne opmærksomme på denne trussel. Det rolige svar og rigsdagens åbenlyse enighed med Wilhelm gjorde Friedrich endnu mere rasende. Som storhertugen stormede frem tolkede den kejserlige livvagt det som et angreb og Friedrichs liv kunne være endt der, hvis ikke andre havde holdt ham tilbage. Rasende og ydmyget forlod han øjeblikkeligt Altdorf. Efter en kort pause, i hvilken Friedrichs adfærd blev heftigt diskuteret fortsatte den kejserlige rigsdag, omend Dietrichs retssag nu viste sig lidt af et antiklimaks. Ikke overraskende blev den forhenværende kejser dømt in absentia og hans tilbageværende len og titler blev trukket tilbage. For at sikre sin egen magtbase blev ærkehertugdømmet Aurelien skænket til Leopoldine von Feuerbach, en af kurfyrstendømmets fremmeste landejere og kejserens mest trofaste støtter. Tilsvarende blev storfyrstendømmet Nuln tildelt Christian August Crusius von Saxe-Cobourg, der besad et legitimt krav på bystaten og stod kejserens familie nær. For ikke at eskalere situationen yderligere besluttede kejseren ikke at træffe foranstaltninger imod Friedrich og erklærede at rigsbeslutningsprotokollen skulle oplæses og ratificeres for derved at afslutte rigsdagen. Kejser Dietrichs tilbagevenden Kurfyrsterne var knapt vendt hjem førend Friedrich lod endnu en bombe springe: En måned efter rigsdagen mødte frankiske herolder samtidigt op i Altdorf og de provinsielle hovedstæder, hvor de erklærede afsættelsen af Dietrich 3. ulovlig og dermed ugyldig. Endvidere annoncerede de, at den sande kejser var blevet givet beskyttelse i Talabheim og havde rejst sin retskafne sag mod tronraneren i Altdorf, som han bandlyste og erklærede i rigets akt. For at udøve dette dekret og genetablere orden og retfærdighed havde han udnævnt Friedrich til befuldmægtiget vikarierende kejser. Friedrich optrådte således nu i praksis som antikejser og indkaldte til en rigsdag i Talabheim inden for tre uger. Friedrich vidste at han ikke kunne samle meget støtte på denne måde. Den fortsat magtfulde Krieglitz-familie i Franken og Aurelien sympatiserede med ham, men mere på grund af deres krav på Dietrichs landområder end hans person. Andetsteds faldt beskeden for døve øre, selv blandt de der havde støttet hans kandidatur til kejsertronen. Det fredericianske kupforsøg Erklæringens primære funktion var imidlertid ikke at få venner, men at skabe en juridisk undskyldning for den dristige aktion, Friedrich nu skulle til at påbegynde. Et par dage inden herolderne kom til Altdorf havde en gruppe af frankiske elitesoldater infiltreret byen. Friedrich selv ankom incognito med herolderne for at lede den operation, der ville finde sted de tidlige timer næste morgen. Målet: At fange de tre personer, der udgjorde de største forhindringer for hans planer: kejser Wilhelm, storteogenisten og rigskansleren kronprins Luitpold. Operationen blev en total katastrofe. Gruppen under ledelse af landgrev Stefan von Schwarzenberg og troldkvinden Artanis, der blev sendt til katedralen for at pågribe storteogenisten mislykkedes i deres ærinde. Endnu værre kom de under infiltrationen af katedralen ved en fejl til at sætte ild til en gobelin, der hurtigt spredte sig. Dele af den helligste katedrals interiør stod i flammer! Den primære gruppe under ledelse af Friedrich selv trængte ind i Hofburg-paladskomplekset, hvor de nåede til første gårdsplads. Just som Wilhelm og succesen syntes inden for rækkevidde blev storhertugen ramt af et lyn og faldt livløs til jorden. Da aktionsstyrkerne så hvad der lignede deres anførers død kollapsede deres angreb. Frankerne flygtede og tog Friedrichs krop med sig. Selvom katedralen i kraft af sin blotte konstruktion var brandsikret havde slagger fra branden allerede sat ild til nogle nærliggende bygninger. Wilhelm eftersatte derfor ikke med det samme den flygtende fjende, men nøjedes med at sende spejdere og spioner for at følge deres bevægelser. I stedet koncentrerede han sig om at slukke fangerne for at undgå en altødelæggende brand i hovedstaden. Det det var fuldbragt og byen sikker samlede han sine tropper og marcherede langs Talabecfloden mod Talabheim. Han instruerede endvidere de andre kurfyrster i at samle alle disponible tropper og møde ham ved byen. Category:Kejser af Imperiet Category:Kejser Category:Kejserlige Fyrster Category:Kejserlige Kurfyrster Category:Imperiet Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Palatinatet Category:Adelig Category:Laurentius Category:Regent